


Time Zones are a Bitch

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the severus_sighs anniversary challenge – ‘Your topic is anniversaries (however you choose to interpret the term) and somewhere in your response, Severus must sigh.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Zones are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to WhiteCotton for the once-over.

“Happy anniversary.”

“It’s not our anniversary.”

Harry made a face. “Is too.”

Severus sighed. “We wed on the fourteenth; today is the thirteenth.”

“Yeah, but we got married in Singapore. It’s the fourteenth there.”

“We’re not in Singapore, we’re in Britain. And it’s the thirteenth.”

Harry furrowed his brow in thought for a moment. “Well, when we got married in Singapore – on the fourteenth – it was the thirteenth here in Britain. So it counts.”

“You’re reaching,” Severus informed him.

“Can’t we celebrate it today?” Harry asked with a huff. “I wanted to spend the evening doing that thing you like!”

\---

Severus perked up at that. “With your tongue?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Seemed fitting.” He smirked. “But since you say it’s not our anniversary…”

Severus wondered if it would be possible to Portkey to… well, anywhere east of India.

He sighed; no, it would be impossible on such short notice. They could simply wait the five or so hours until midnight, when it would officially be their anniversary, but that suddenly seemed like quite a long time, indeed.

“Still say it’s not our anniversary?” Harry asked.

Severus would have stood his ground, but then Harry licked his lip. With that tongue.

\---

Severus’ sigh of anticipation became a gasp when Harry grabbed his arse cheeks and spread them, exposing him to the cool air.

Before he had time to feel self-conscious about his undignified position, Harry pressed his lips against Severus’ hole, kissing, licking, sucking. Severus groaned into his elbow.

“More,” he whispered.

Harry must have heard him, because he pointed his tongue and pushed inside, wriggling and thrusting it.

“Yes!”

Harry’s hot tongue curled, nudging against his prostate once, then again.

“Nng, there!”

Harry’s tongue thrust steadily into Severus, his nose pressed tight against his arse, saliva dripping over his balls.

\---

“Oh, going to…!”

Suddenly, Harry pulled back and swiped the back of his hand across his face. “What do you say?”

Severus whimpered, but Harry just repeated his question.

“Please?” Severus ventured.

That got him a smack on the arse.

“Fuck! Happy anniversary.”

Magic words, apparently, as Harry resumed his mission to melt Severus’ brain, pulling his hips back into his face. 

It worked. Just a few more wet jabs, some sucking, and a well-placed nip, and Severus was coming.

When he could move again, he turned to Harry and sighed. “We’re still celebrating tomorrow.”

Harry grinned. “We’d better be.”


End file.
